In various applications such as in communication and storage systems, data is protected using Forward Error Correction (FEC) codes. To protect a data message using a FEC code, e.g., a Reed Solomon code, the encoder typically adds to the data message redundancy information before sending the message to the destination, e.g., over some channel. At the receiver, a decoder uses the redundancy information for detecting and correcting errors that the channel may have caused while the sent message.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.